Show Me How
by DisneyDame
Summary: Sarah is a poor girl who works day and night to feed her brothers. Ethan is a rich boy who works for fame. They're from two different worlds. They have nothing in common, except for two things: Dance and a dream. When fate brings them together, will Sarah push her pride aside long enough to let Ethan in? O/C story, rated T just in case. Written for slinky190 !ON HOLD!


****This story is written for slinky190, thank you so much for your support and for getting me to write this. You rock!****

Chapter 1: WORKING HER BUTT OFF

The skate park was crowded with bodies. Music was blaring, people were shouting, but all I could think about was flying. My feet moved to the beat. My hands whipped this way and that. My body swiveled, swayed, and pulsed to the sound. My heart was pounding and sweat poured from my face. Then, the song came to an end and I struck one last pose.

"Yeah! That's how we do it in the hood y'all!" Kayla shouted. "Give it up for my home girl!" I heard a lot of cheering and I stepped off the makeshift cardboard floor. I headed straight for my best friend Kayla, who was sitting on a skateboard ramp.

"Way to go Squirt!" Kayla said patting me on the back. "You have skills."

"Thanks Kayla," I said sitting next to her.

"I haven't seen you in a while girl. Where have you been? Hope you haven't been having too much fun without me!"

"Nah, just taking care of some stuff." I replied nonchalantly.

"How many shifts are you working a day Sarah? You know you're Dad wouldn't like it if you run yourself to the ground, you're only seventeen."

Kayla had used my real name and mentioned my dad, so I knew she meant business. "I haven't been working THAT much. Just enough to put bread on the table."

"Sarah, you work all the time. You have two job's for Pete's sake!"

"I know, I know, but.."

"But nothing. I know you've been working at least 90-hour days. Then you study and take care of your siblings. You barely have time to sleep! You look terrible now that I look at you. Plus, when is the last time you changed clothes? You need new shoes too; I can see your feet. Where are your socks? How many times do I have to tell you…" Kayla went on ranting. Sometimes, like today, it's really annoying. I'm glad she does it though, it means she cares. She's like my big sister.

"Kayla, it's fine. I'm fine. I've gotten plenty of sleep. Don't worry so much."

"I know, it's just that once…."

"Once, I was just like you and I about killed myself trying to do all of it. You can't turn thirty before you turn eighteen. I know Kayla, I've heard it all before."

"Fine," she said grumpily.

"So, have you seen Christian lately?" I asked hoping to cheer her up.

"Cheddar? Yah, he comes around every once in a while. You know him, works his butt off at that school, but still finds the time to visit his roots."'

"I heard he found his dad." I said interestingly.

"Yeah, they went on a road trip together a while back. He seems nice."

"That's great. Anything else new?"

"No, not really. Although, I could tell you why he doesn't visit all that much anymore. But I don't think you would care all that much. It's not really a big deal." She said slyly.

"Why! Tell me! You know I hate not knowing! You must tell me!" I begged.

"Well, from what I heard, He's got back with that one girl."

"WHAT? He got a girlfriend? Since when?" I asked. Everyone knew that Christian never really went for long relationships. It reminds him too much of his dad. That girl must have really changed him if he wants to be her boyfriend. That was a very big deal here.

"Are you two old ladies gossiping about me again?" Kayla and I jumped into the air scared to death. We turned around to see a smirking, familiar face.

"Christian! You about killed me!" Kayla screeched.

"Oh, no. She used my name again. You know what that means!" He winked at me.

Kayla stood up and walked over to him where they exchanged fist bumps. I walked over grinning and did the same.

"Where have you been Cheddar? We thought you forgot about us!" Kayla said.

"Never, you guys are my real home."

"Awww, getting all mushy now are we? What did that girlfriend of yours do to you? By the way, which one is she?"

"Which one?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, he done screwed up and switched girls a while back. He about lost his mind. It was not pretty when he realized he was still in love with the one girl I like. She was with another boy, and he was a freaking wreck."

"Oh," I said remembering. I had heard something like that a while back.

"So which on?" Kayla asked.

"Tara," he said his voice soft and dreamy. I noticed his eyes got all clouded up at the thought of her. I wish someone would act like when they were thinking about me.

"Somebody caught the love bug," Kayla said poking him in the stomach. "When did you get twinkle toes back?"

"It's Tara, Kayla," he said a little flustered.

"Whatever. You know I like her already. She's good for you. Actually, she makes you much more bearable," Kayla said defiantly.

"I'll have to meet her sometime," I cut in before world war three broke out.

"Yeah, I'll bring her by sometime. Oh, I forgot, you had some great moves out there."

"Why thank you."

"How are the little guys? Are they eating enough?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, of course. I'm taking good care of them."

"Where are you staying now?"

"We're living in my grandfather's apartment right now. He left the place to my aunt in the will, but she said we could live there."

"Where is she right now? How is she?"

"She's in Indonesia with the band, and she sends money, but we haven't seen her in a while."

"Ah, that's pretty good though. The apartment is all taken care of and the bills are paid?"

"Yes, and the neighbor is watching the boys right now."

The three of us talked for a bit longer of nothing important. Later Christian had to leave and I had work starting in a few hours. I said goodbye to Kayla and headed home.

I walked a mile to the apartment building and entered through the gate. I ran up the steps and opened the peeling front door. I ran up the three flights of stairs ignoring the crashes, screams, and cries emitting from the other rooms. I got to our floor and went straight to Ms. Nelson's room. I knocked and she answered the door.

"Hi Sweetie. They're just in the other room coloring. I'll go get them for you."

Ms. Nelson is a sweet old lady with nothing and nobody, just like the rest of us. She watches my twin brothers while I work in the late afternoon, and in return I pay her twenty dollars a month and make her dinner every Saturday and Sunday night. It's a fair deal, and we go out of our way to pick up her mail and groceries so she doesn't have to leave the house. She makes sure the boys are okay when I leave for the night too.

"Hi Sean! Hi Finn!" I said as I gave each of them a hug. "Were you good today?"

"Yes," Sean said. "Of course," Finn said.

"Good, let's go get supper ready. Thank you so much Ms. Nelson. What do you boy's say?"

"Thank you!" They said simultaneously. Ms. Nelson smiled and closed the door, locking it behind her.

We headed back to our apartment and once we were in I locked the door, slid the bolt across, and put a chair in front of the door for good measure. We walked down the hallway to the kitchen. I made pasta for the boys as they got out our individual bowls and glasses. We ate with plastic forks and once we were done, we cleaned up and put the pasta box up. The boys finished up their homework and went straight to sleep. I got ready for my next job, set the alarm, and headed for bed too. We had two queen mattresses pushed together on the floor and a few spare blankets and pillows. The apartment was pretty bare besides the mattresses, the stove, and the fridge. We didn't have much, but we got by.

The alarm went off and I woke up the boys. Together we all walked to the door. I gave each of them a kiss and unlocked the door. I stepped out and made sure I heard them lock and bolt the door. They pushed the chair into place and I made sure I couldn't get in. I whispered a goodnight, and silently slipped out the building without trouble. Time to work.

**Christian P.O.V**

I finally saw Kayla and Sarah today. Kayla looked great, and I heard she met someone working an odd job. They fell in love, and she won't admit it, but he was smitten with her. Apparently, the guy has quite a lot of money so I know Kayla will be taken care of. She told me a while back that he was a nice guy from California. I'm almost certain that he's going to pop the question soon. I hope once they get married, Kayla will be able to follow her dreams.

Sarah looked really run down. I haven't seen her at the skate park for months. The word is that she's been working day and night to send her brothers to college. I know that they're only ten, but it was her mother's dream for them to go to college. Trust me, I understand fulfilling a loved one's dream.

Sarah does so much for her brothers, but she isn't taking care of herself. She looked way too skinny and way too tired. However, that girl has some talent. Kayla can best anyone at hip hop, except Sarah. Sarah is one of the best dancers I know, she's even better than some of the kids in my third year class. I've seen her dance ballet also, and she's mesmerizing. I have to do something, but WHAT?

****Alright, what do you think? It's a little shabby right now, but I promise it will get better as the plot unfolds. Hope you enjoyed!****


End file.
